


What You Do To Me

by Lyrakish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrakish/pseuds/Lyrakish
Summary: McHanzo Week 2017: Day 1. Morning|Night.





	What You Do To Me

Perhaps after a high octane missions wasn’t the best time to confess undying love to someone. What with people still running around the hangar with various supplies. There were wounded to be attended to, and was the drop ship smoking more than it should have been? Or, maybe it was the best time. With the smell of gunpowder, pulse munitions, and a sped up heart-rate adding to the mix, it was a heady environment to be in. Whether it was right or wrong, there McCree was.

“Now hold on there,” he snapped and grasped Hanzo’s wrist in a firm grip. “If I’m not mistaken you took a 10 foot drop onto a case of ammunition not two hours ago. From what I remember you didn’t get up right away, and lookin’ at that bared shoulder now you look pretty banged up. Rather than sulkin’ away to lick your wounds, how about you get on over to Angela and get that seen to?” It was posed as a question from the lilt in his voice, but Jesse was not asking. Hanzo winced as he turned to the gunslinger and listened to his tirade. His brown eyes dropped down to his metal feet and chewed his lip at the dressing down.  
“I am bruised, nothing more. Angela has more to be doing with Reinhardt’s broken shoulder and Seventy Six’s ruptured achilles. I need a hot shower, rest, and not your hen pecking.” Replied Hanzo with his cool resolve. He started to pull his wrist from McCree’s grasp but was tugged a little more as Jesse spoke.

“Now see here, I don’t wanna come find you in an hour’s time bleedin’ out from any internal wounds. I’ve done it, ain’t pleasant.” His tone was rising till the end, when he took a breath and rubbed his thumb along the inside of Hanzo’s wrist absentmindedly. “C’mon Han’, for me?” He was using that charm of his again, he knew it was a cheap trick but he always got what he wanted. Hanzo seemed to contemplate for a second, and looked down at his wrist with Jesse caressing the skin just before the palm of his hand. “W-what…” He began, but gained a lump in his throat. He turned his head for a second, gaining courage and turned back to the man in front of him. “Why do you care? It is nothing, and I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, McCree.” He took another steadying breath and glanced around. Those not needing medical attention were still in the hangar, and looking at the two men.

Jesse shocked for a second and stopped caressing the inside of Hanzo’s wrist in favour of gripping it tighter and pulling the man close. “Because you damn well deserve someone keepin’ an eye out for you, that’s why.” His voice fell to a low growl, all the anger seeping from his shoulders. It was now or never. “And I can’t stand seeing you hurt. Not you. I…” he choked on the confession for a second. The words too thick in his throat, like his heart was trying to follow the three little words he wanted to say. “I couldn’t continue on if anythin’ happened to you. So please, come with me and see Angela.” He went back to gently petting Hanzo’s skin, but this time he was trailing up the dragon tattoo, following the arcs of lightning and stormy clouds. Hanzo’s expression softened and he looked towards Jesse with such fondness it made the younger man’s heart stop right then and there.

“Do you mean that, Jesse?” He whet his lower lip and spoke so softly it was almost missed in the cavernous hangar. “My well being matters so much?”  
“O’course Han’. Y’know how much I…”  
“I don’t, Jesse. I don’t think either of us have said much,” interrupted the archer. His hand, still held by Jesse returned the gesture and he copied his earlier actions, this time attending to Jesse’s calloused fingers. “We both skirt around...things like this.” Hanzo lifted his gaze to Jesse once more and smiled softly, eyes glinting with mirth.  
“We?” Answered the younger man, the smile reaching his face with a bloom of affection. “Does that mean…?” He was fishing now, maybe Hanzo would be the first to bolt.  
“Ah, ah, ahh,” tutted Hanzo. He stepped into Jesse’s personal space more and grinned with such a mischievous grin. Jesse was doomed. “I do believe you were saying something. I’m sorry I interrupted.”  
The chuckle went from Jesse’s crinkled eyes, right down to his boots. “You cheeky devil.” He leant back and released Hanzo’s wrist, of which the elder man copied. Jesse stuck his thumbs into his belt and leant back slightly to regard the man in front of him. “And that’s why. That’s why I care. You drive me insane. Morning and Night I think about you, wonderin’ whether you think the same or what you’re up to. When we go savin’ the world and all that, I think of you every second. I want you to come home to me, no-one else, me! And it kills me that I can’t say those three fuckin’ words I want to.” He sounded frustrated near the end, his hands now clenching and unclenching by his sides.  
“Then...try, for me?” Asked Hanzo. He was back to that soft smile, moisture gathering in the corner of his eyes and in that second he looked more relaxed than Jesse had ever seen. The younger man grumbled and ran a hand over his scraggy hair, the other taking his hat off as he did so. The hat was squeezed in his metal hand, the leather creaking. “The reason I go so crazy Hanzo, is ‘cause I-I...aw fuckin’ hell.” He slammed the hat on his head and embraced Hanzo like nothing else. “Because I love you, heart and soul.” The confession was whispered into the greying whiskers of Hanzo’s hair. The elder man gasped sharply and held onto Jesse tightly. A few scant seconds later, the words bubbled out of his throat. “And I love you too, you silly Cowman.”

If anyone was still watching as the scene played out they didn’t comment. Jesse was lifting Hanzo from the ground and kissing him like a man starved. The archer wasn’t prone in the exchange, he returned the gesture and had scooped the hat from Jesse’s head, holding it down by his side as his other hand carded through the unruly locks. 

Maybe the hangar was the best place for a love confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a vague mention of the prompt but I got this done in less than half an hour. Kudos and Comments are love. This is my first themed week! Wish me luck.


End file.
